


I Never Meant to Make You Cry

by kingriot



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hasegawa Langa Needs a Hug, Hasegawa Langa is Bad at Feelings, Kissing, Kyan Reki Needs a Hug, M/M, Sad Hasegawa Langa, Sad Kyan Reki, Soft Kyan Reki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingriot/pseuds/kingriot
Summary: The anniversary death of Langa's dad (as well as his birthday) is approaching, and Langa avoids doing anything and plans to mourn.That is, until Reki shows up at his doorstep.This takes place after episode 8
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 225





	I Never Meant to Make You Cry

It's been a solid ten weeks, five days, thirty two hours and eight point five seconds since Langa and Reki had their big argument, but who's counting? 

Langa sits on his bed, staring up at the ceiling as that night replays in his mind for the nth time that day. He recalls the hurt in Reki's honey brown eyes, the pain in his voice and overwhelming urge to say something, but not saying anything at all. How could he have not seen the signs before? The first red flag was when Reki didn't give him a high-five, then the time where Reki didn't show up to the skate park or went without telling Langa where he was going. It all led up to the boiling point of Reki saying that they weren't a good match anymore. Langa called, texted, emailed, Skyped, sent airplane messages, just to get some type of response from Reki, but they all turned out futile. He tried searching and searching for him at the the tournaments, but was left empty handed. Langa sighs, wiping his eyes just as a knock comes to his door. "Come in," He says softly. 

His mother comes through the door, leaning against the doorframe as she sets a plate down on his nightstand. "You didn't come down for breakfast. Not feeling well?"

"I feel like shit...emotionally? I think?" Langa continues to stare at the ceiling. "Can I not go to school today?"

"You sure? You don't want to see your friend? You'll be missing school work, too," His mother says, coming over to sit on the bed, running her hands through his blue strands. "I haven't seen you this distant since your father's passing. Are you sure I shouldn't be worried?"

Langa shrugs his shoulders, for a lack of a better answer. "I'll just get the homework from my teachers, they can email it to me. I have house chores I need to do while you're down at the restaurant anyways. I'll be fine." Langa glances over at his mother, giving her a half-smile the best he could manage. "I'll go to school tomorrow."

Langa's mother just watches him carefully, then nods her head. "Okay. If you need me, just give me a call, and please honey, try to get some fresh air while you're here okay, and opening a window does not count for you doing that. Physically go outside, go to the skatepark. Don't you usually love going there?"

"Yeah, when it was Reki and I. Ever since our fight, I haven't brought myself to go there alone. I don't want to feel that, it reminds me too much of dad's passing." Langa pauses. "Hey, mom. Isn't today..."

"Yes, it is," She gives a pained smile. "It's his anniversary." Langa was only in middle school when his dad passed away abruptly, and Langa wasn't able to give him a proper goodbye. She knows how Langa gets on his death anniversary and his birthday; cutting off all forms of contact from the outside world, staying in his room to look at the zooming cars passing by, forgetting to remind himself that his father would want him to celebrate his day instead of mourn. Well, Langa's way of celebrating is to mourn, she thinks. Langa reminds her so much of her husband. Their shyness, their awkwardness, but their passion of being so naturally gifted at everything sports-related made them bond in unspoken ways. She knows Langa doesn't know how to properly grieve, but she doesn't want to overstep and make him more upset. She plays with the ends of his hair. "You look just like him around this age when he and I met. Soft eyes filled with childlike wonder, but he was so shy that I never suspected that he was into me," She chuckles. "But he always made sure to love me, just like he loved you."

Langa swallows the lump in his throat, continuing to look out into the open street. He doesn't say anything else, and the mother pulls him into a hug. "We'll be okay." Is all she says before she's off to work, leaving Langa with his thoughts. Langa doesn't even have the strength to eat, but he tries anyway. He only takes two and a half bites before he loses his appetite, and lays down, pulling the covers over his head. _Fuck, I'm the worst._ Langa clenches his eyes together tightly, wanting the world to swallow him whole. He wishes his dad could be here to give him advice.

He feels like shit. He's the worst friend ever because he made his only friend upset for good reason, he broke their promise. The hurt in Reki's eyes, the shakiness of the pouring rain hitting tanned skin, Langa realizing the feelings he has for Reki, it's too much for him to handle, especially today. Langa doesn't want to go back to school. He'll make sure of that.

{X}

This is getting ridiculous. Reki knows that Langa has missed school in the past, given that he had a doctor's appointment and then he had to go to the dentist. But it's been four days, and Langa hasn't shown up. Reki knows he's been avoiding Langa because of their argument and his own insecurities, but it's unlikely for Langa to not be here to constantly try to get his attention. "Hey Reki, where's your friend?" A classmate asks. "Isn't he usually here by now?"

Reki gives a lame shrug. "I'm not in charge of where he needs to be. I don't care." Reki's heart churns at the lie. "Maybe he's at another doctor's visit. But he'll probably be at the tournament later today."

"Oh yeah, he's skating against Joe, right? They're both so amazing. Are you gonna go cheer them on?" They ask.

Reki puts on a fake smile. "Maybe." The bell rings for class to start, and that's the end of that conversation. 

Also, it feels like something should be happening today, but Reki can't quite put his finger on it.

The teacher comes up to the front of the class, doing roll call and seeing that Langa is missing. "He's missing school again? Alright, I'll send the homework over to him later. Let's get started with class." Soon, class ends and there's a break. Reki sits on the roof of the school and idly eats his bento box, losing his appetite. His phone rings and half of him wonders if it's Langa that's calling. He reads the caller ID and sighs. It's just Miya. "Hello?"

"Hey, is Langa there with you?" Miya's voice chirps on the other end.

Reki sighs. "No, he's not. And why are you calling me about him? If you're so worried, call his phone, not mine," Reki snaps.

"First of all, watch your mouth. Second of all, I did call his phone, and he's not answering. He hasn't been answering since the last tournament when he had to skate against Joe. Third of all, what has you so wound up? Are you still upset over that fight you had?"

"How do you know we had a fight?" Reki questions, setting his bento box down and crossing his legs. "Are you the only one who knows about that?"

"Yes I'm the only one, and I guessed you two are fighting because you two haven't been seen talking or being around each other for the past four to five days. If you're so upset that he skated against Adam, then tell him that. Then, you have to hear his response, not just shut him out. That's unfair to him." Miya reasons.

"Well, he broke a promise. If he hadn't broken it, then maybe we could be friends still," Reki argues back. It's silent on the other end before Miya sighs.

"Are you fucking serious. You mean to tell me that this is all because of a fucking broken promise. Promises get broken all the time, you're making it seem like he did something ten times worse than that. Hasn't it dawned on you that the reason he wanted to go up against Adam was because _you_ give him the strength and the courage to do so, and the only reason he broke his promise was to maybe show off everything you taught him how to do?" Miya snaps. "Maybe if you hadn't had your head up your own ass, you would be big enough to go talk to him. This fight has been going on for too long. Either talk to him or so help me god, I will drag you and him by the ear and make you both make up." 

"...he hasn't been responding to your calls, you said?" Reki lamely asks.

"That's right. I've been texting him. So have Joe, Cherry and Shadow, but he's not responding to them, either. Cherry rode by Langa's house and his skateboard is still there, but all the lights in the house are off. I don't know if he's sick or what, but you're the last resort to talk to him."

Reki knows Langa isn't sick. The last time Langa came down with a cold, he still came to school with all of his medication, and urged Reki that he was fine...until he passed out. Regardless of that, Reki knows Langa would come to school regardless of a cold or injury. Something's wrong, Reki can feel it in the pit of his stomach. "I'll go talk to him," He chokes out. "I'll give you guys an update if I hear anything back from him."

"Good, and try to hear him out, Reki. Maybe Langa has a harder time explaining and showing his emotions to you than you realize," Miya advises, and hangs up the phone.

Reki looks out to the sky, his memory going back to when he and Langa had their falling out. Langa struggling to find the words to comfort him, the way Langa's blue eyes grew darker the sadder he got, but noticed the spark in his eyes when he excitedly talked about the tournament, that damned thing. Was Reki in the wrong for not hearing him out? Did he want to throw away all of their moments together of skating at the park, sitting close and watching videos and disregarding schoolwork. Reki doesn't want to throw away the excitement and warmth he got whenever he would see Langa waiting for him at the light pole, the way the sun beamed on his rather pale skin that wouldn't tan no matter how long he stayed in the sun. Reki's lip trembles as breaks down and cries for the first time since their fight, and he wishes that Langa was there to comfort him.

{X}

Another day passes and Langa still hasn't made an effort to go to school nor go outside, for that matter. He does shower and clean the house and cook whenever he's upset, and spends most of his time sitting in his room, watching TV shows with vacant eyes. It's amazing how his mom lets him stay home, maybe she doesn't want to push it. Maybe she's letting him take some time to think about his father, maybe. Langa hasn't gotten out of that rut despite his anniversary being four days ago, not to mention his birthday being today, so his mood is ten times worse. A knock comes to his door, and Langa ignores it the first time. Reki is outside his house, sighing and running a nervous hand through his hair. "Come on..." Reki knocks again, harder this time. "Langa, it's me. I just want to talk."

Langa's eyes widen as he gets off the bed, going to the living room to peer through the window, his heart caught in his throat when he sees Reki standing outside. Reki's eyes shift to the window, and Langa panics, sliding down the wall and curling in on himself. No, he hurt Reki. Why is he here? Reki cups a hand to his eyes, looking through the window. "Langa? Can you please let me in? I want to talk to you. Please, just let me in. I haven't seen you in a while and I know we had our falling out, but I want to talk."

Langa slowly crawls to the door, getting up and opening it. "What're you doing here?" Langa's hoarse voice is evident. Reki's heart hurts. Has Langa been crying? "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Everything, if you let me." Reki plainly states. Langa steps to the side, letting Reki in. Langa turns on the lights for the living room. "Is it cool if we talk in your room, or here?" Reki asks. "Either or is fine with me."

"We can go to my room," Langa leads the way up the stairs to his room, sitting on the bed and watching as Reki sets his bag down, and sitting next to him. They're both silent for a while, avoiding each other's eye contact, not knowing what to say. "I'm sorry." Langa starts. He fiddles with his fingers. "I'm sorry I upset you, and I know I broke our promise when I wanted to skate against Adam. It's just, I haven't had much fun with sports since my dad died, since that was our way of communicating. I found my love again when you started teaching me and making me my own skateboards. But," Langa swallows. "I haven't been a good friend to you. I know I hurt you and in that moment, there was nothing I could say to make it better. You're important to me, Reki. I hope you know that."

Reki's lip trembles. "Um, for what's it worth, you're not the only one at fault here, so don't blame yourself. I should've expected that, as a skater, you would go up against Adam some day, and the promise was silly, I realize that now. It scared me when you haven't been showing up to school for practically the past week. But everyone was saying such great things about you and they disregarded me, that hurt. It hurt me bad, and I pushed you away so that you wouldn't see my faults and shortcomings. You didn't deserve that, and I'm sorry for ignoring your calls and messages." Reki finishes.

It's silent again, before Langa sighs. "The reason I haven't been at school was for the fact that I had messed up our friendship, and it was because of my dad's death anniversary and birthday. So, I've been mourning for the past couple of days. Reki," Langa looks up at him. "I don't know how to properly say how I feel, so when you looked at me that way that night...I," Langa tears up, voice breaks, and Reki in turn starts to cry. "I hurt you, and that's the last thing I want to do. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Langa sobs as Reki pulls him in for a hug. The two cry for a moment, letting out all the hurt and pent up frustrations with themselves and each other as it finally washes away. Langa pulls back, blue eyes puffy and having noticeable eye bags.

Reki pouts, reaching out to gently wipe a thumb under his eye. "Have you been getting sleep?" He murmurs. 

Langa shrugs. "Yes and no. I slept probably two out of the five to six days I've been home. I'm alright," Langa reassures. He notices how close they are, and his eyes drift down to Reki's lips, flicking them back up.

Reki blushes, continuing to wipe underneath Langa's eye. "I made you cry." Not thinking, he leans in and kisses the spot he's been rubbing for a while. He pulls back, blushing at what he just did. "U-uh..."

Langa blushes. "Do, do you feel the same way?" Langa keeps him close. "You didn't kiss it because you felt bad for me or anything like that?"

Reki shakes his head. "I did it of my own freewill. I think I would've done it regardless, to be honest," Reki whispers, and Langa leans in slightly, brushing their lips together and letting out shaky breaths. 

"Tell me you want this, too. Tell me that it's not one-sided," Reki whispers as Langa pulls him into his lap. They've been separated for too long, too involved with their own thinking and missing too much of each other. They need this, they want this. "Tell me how you feel about this, about me."

"Can I show you?" Langa opts. Reki nods, and Langa presses their lips together, rubbing his hands up and down Reki's back gently as they kiss. Reki's stomach is doing flips as he tugs at Langa's hair, reveling in the groan he gets and the pressing of their chests, feeling each other's heartbeats. Langa's lips feel like soft clouds, and Reki never wants to not know this feeling. Reki pulls away, his eyes still closed. He opens them to see Langa staring at him, and he blushes. "You're so pretty. I don't want to hurt you again. I hate it when I make you cry," Langa rubs at Reki's hip, and Reki notes that it's his favorite thing Langa does to him. Well, under kissing of course.

"Let's just try to communicate better from now on, okay? That way, we can talk better and easier and it won't be as bad as it was this time." Reki suggests, kissing Langa's nose. 

Langa grins, and Reki wants to poke at the little mouth dimples that appear. "I like that idea. I'll work on being more open and communicating more. I missed skating with you."

"Ditto," Reki laughs. "Can we lay down? Is that okay? I don't know how to do this...thing, we're doing."

Langa gives him a deadpan look. "Reki, I'll say it for you: we're boyfriends. If we're going to cuddle, just do it. You don't have to ask me, because you'll know I'll say yes." Langa laughs as Reki blushes profusely, hiding his face in Langa's chest. "Come on, let's lay down."

Langa scoots back on the bed, making room for Reki to come and lay close to him. Langa wraps an arm around Reki's waist, letting the other rest his head on Langa's chest. They both sigh in contentment. 


End file.
